Related art CRUM systems are configured for determining a status or state of consumable subsystems to enhance system productivity and efficiency using a CRUM device and a CRUM reader, sensor, or detector for acquiring data from the CRUM device. A CRUM device is a programmed chip device that is readable by a CRUM reader, a device with a receiver that is configured for receiving data transmitted by the CRUM device. For example, a toner supply system may be configured for CRUM monitoring to enable monitoring of a xerographic system to determine toner levels. The CRUM may be a device that is configured to obtain and communicate system data such as toner levels. Such system data may enable, for example, determining how many prints may be made using a system having the CRUM-enabled toner supply system.
Some CRUM-enabled systems such as ink or toner cartridge systems may include a CRUM device disposed on an outer surface of the cartridge, e.g., a radial surface. Some related art CRUM-enabled cartridge systems include a CRUM device disposed at a central axis of rotation of the cartridge to enable 360° C. access to the CRUM by a CRUM reader.